historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Holland (disambiguation)
Holland can refer to: Relating to the Netherlands * Holland, an area within the Netherlands, now split into North Holland and South Holland * Informally, the whole of the Netherlands Historically it can refer to: * The County of Holland, a county in the Holy Roman Empire factually until 1581, formally until 1795 * The Dutch Republic or Republic of the Seven United Provinces, an independent aristocratic Republic from 1579/1581 until 1795, frequently called simply "Holland" in literature * The Kingdom of Holland, a French vassal state covering roughly the area of the Netherlands during the Napoleonic era (1806-1810) Other places Canada * Holland, Manitoba * Holland Landing, Ontario * Holland River, Ontario France * Etangs de Hollande, a series of ponds near Rambouillet, part of the hydraulic network designed to bring water into Versailles park United Kingdom * Great Holland, a village in Essex * Holland, Lancashire and Up Holland * Holland, Lincolnshire, formerly one of three 'Parts' of Lincolnshire * Holland, Orkney http://www.explorebritain.info/locality-orkney-islands-holland-hy4851/osmap * Holland Park, a part of Kensington, London * Holland-on-Sea, a seaside town in Essex * New Holland, North Lincolnshire, a village * Holland, a village that is part of Hurst Green, Surrey United States * Holland, Arkansas * Holland, Indiana * Holland, Iowa * Holland, Kansas * Holland, Kentucky * Holland, Massachusetts * Holland, Michigan * Holland, Minnesota * Holland, Minneapolis, Minnesota * Holland, Missouri * Holland, New York * Holland, North Carolina * Holland, Ohio * Holland, Pennsylvania * Holland, Texas * Holland, Vermont * Holland, Wisconsin (disambiguation) * Holland Township, Michigan (disambiguation) * Holland Township, Minnesota * South Holland, Illinois Singapore * Holland Village, Singapore People * Holland (surname) Music *''Holland'' (album), by The Beach Boys *A song by Sufjan Stevens on ''Michigan'' (album) *Holland, 1945, on the In the Aeroplane Over the Sea album by Neutral Milk Hotel *The former name of a rock ‘n’ roll band from Nashville, Tennessee, now known as The Lonely Hearts *Gollandiya (lit. Holland), Russian rock/blues band Submarines and ships A range of prototype and commissioned submarines were designed and built by, or named for, John Philip Holland. The prototypes were designated using the Roman numerals (I–VI). The Holland VI prototype became the USS Holland (SS-1), the first US Navy submarine. The British Royal Navy submarines based on designs by Holland were designated using the Arabic numerals (1–6). Prototype submarines * Holland I (1878) * Holland II * Holland III (1883) * Holland VI (1897–1900) – after trial runs and modifications, this prototype was commissioned in 1900 by the US Navy as [[USS Holland (SS-1)|USS Holland (SS-1)]], the US Navy's first submarine Commissioned submarines and ships * [[USS Holland (SS-1)|USS Holland (SS-1)]] (1900–1913) – in origin, this craft was launched in 1897 as the Holland VI prototype, and was given the USS Holland designation after it was commissioned in 1900 by the US Navy as its first submarine * Holland class submarine, Royal Navy ** (1901–1913) ** (1902–1913) ** (1902–1913) ** (1902–1914) ** (1902–1912) * American Holland Class Submarines, a Russian class of submarines * USS Holland – list of ships called USS Holland Business * Holland, a brand of YRC Worldwide * Holland & Holland, British gun-maker * Holland, Hannen & Cubitts, a British building firm * Holland Land Company, an unincorporated syndicate of Dutch investors * Holland Publishing, UK publishing house * Holland (publisher), Dutch publishing house Sports * Netherlands national football team * Holland Blast, USA Basketball * Holland Ladies Tour, a women's elite professional road bicycle racing stage race * Derek Holland (baseball), a Major League Baseball pitcher for the Texas Rangers Transport * Holland Tunnel, a vehicular tunnel between New Jersey and New York * Holland America Line, shipping and passenger line * Holland (SEPTA station), abandoned train station in the USA * Holland Arms railway station, UK railway English titles * Baron Holland, an English noble title, now extinct * Earl of Holland, an English noble title, now extinct * Holland baronets, four baronetcies created for persons with the surname Holland Other uses * Holland Novak, a fictional character from the anime Eureka Seven * Holland (chicken), a breed of chicken originating in the U.S. * Holland Christian Schools, a private Christian school system located in Holland, Michigan * Holland cloth, a plainwoven linen fabric * Holland Doc, a documentary channel of the Netherlands * Holland Festival, a performing arts festival in the Netherlands * Holland Harbor Light, harbor light in Ottawa County, Michigan * Holland House, London, built in 1605, one of the first great houses in Kensington, England * Holland Island Bar Light, U.S. lighthouse See also * Holand (disambiguation) * Hollander (disambiguation) (includes Hollaender and Holländer) * François Hollande * New Holland (disambiguation) Category:Place name disambiguation pages pt:Holanda